UGM (Utility Government Members)
UGM (U'tility '''G'overnment 'M'embers) is a fictional defense force formed by Captain Kazuki Oyama. History Formed after MAC, UGM's run presided over a short era of peace, as during the five years after Ultraman Leo's departure, the world did not suffer from any monster attacks or invasion. This lead people to believe that the 'era of monsters' was over. Indeed many, even members of UGM, who all but the captain never faced a monster, believe such events were a thing of the past and treated any abnormality as trivial. It was not until the appearance of the first monster in years Crescent that the team was showed how unprepared they were as the day was saved entirely by the latest Ultraman to visit Earth 80. Members - Chief Ito= *Status: Alive (killed by Gymaira in episode 18 later revived by Sawako Hoshi) *Position: Vice Captain/Chief A chief who's his girlfriend was a alien. Ito came for UGM Europe to help UGM Japan in episode 14 to stop Zarudon. He was the monster Lavras when Gymaira struck him with his energy Ray. He was killed but later revived by his girlfriend. - Officer Yamato= *Status: Alive *Position: Member Takeshi is Ultraman 80's human form. He has been always speculated of being a alien until his secret identity was revealed. - Officer Tajima= *Status: Alive *Position: Member (replaced by Tajimori in episode 27) *Age: 23 He loves using guns just like Harada. In episode 20 he was put unconscious by Okorin Ball and nearly died. - Officer Harada= *Status: Alive *Position: Vice Captain (replaced by Chief Ito) Member (Replaced by Ikeda in Episode 27) *Age: 26 Has curly hair and always wants to stop monsters with his guns. He has a lot of brothers. He left for UGM Australia in episode 27 as revealed in Ultraman 80's finale. - Officer Jouno= *Status: Deceased **Cause of Death: impaled by the Alien Galagala. *Position: Operator/ Field Agent *Age: 20 She helps with communications of aliens. She was then kidnapped by the Alien Galagala for mistaking her for Yullian and sacrificed herself to save Takeshi Yamato. She is the first member known Takeshi is Ultraman 80. Her father was Dr. Shigeo Shiroji of space biology. - Ryoko Hoshi= *Status: Alive *Position: Semi-Member She is the human form of Yullian and helps Takeshi when he is in trouble. - Officer Ikeda= *Status: Alive *Position: Member He is commonly paired with Takeshi in missions. He gets along with children and was born in the Yamanami village. He is also very similar to Harada as he always wants to use his guns to kill monsters. - Officer Fujimori= *Status: Alive *Position: Member From UGM sector 3, he came to join UGM Japan after Harada and Taijama left to UGM Australia. }} Arsenal Gear *'''UGM Suit: Made from special synthetic fibers it can withstand 100 degrees below zero and 1500 degrees Celsius. When worn under clothes it maintains a constant 26 degrees Celsius temperature. It holds the member's ID card and also block harmful rays and radiation. *'UGM Helmet': Made from plastic and special metal, it was designed to not break even from a monster attack. It is light weight and has a built in Ultra-High performance transceiver. Helmet.jpg|UGM Helmet Equipment *'Riser Gun': A small gun the UGM team carries works as a flame or laser gun and tranquilizer gun by exchanging the cartridge. *'Dynamic Shot': A rapid fire beam gun that can be disassembled easily. It fires powerful Utility bullets but can also fire Beta Rays when something like the Bright Stick is installed. *'Monster Sensor': A sensor for tracking monster deep underground or alien activity. Laser-Gun.jpg|Riser Gun Dynamic-Shot.jpg|Dynamic Shot Kaiju-Sensor.jpg|Monster Sensor Mecha - Sky Higher= The Sky Higher is a multi-purpose VTOL fighter attack aircraft. It is equipped with a Laser Cannon and a Body Research Ray that can research the bodies of monsters. It also has a nuclear jet engine. :;Stats *Length: 19 m *Width: 17.7 m *Height: 6 m *Max Speed: Mach 5.5 *Crew: 1 - Silver Gull= The Silver Gull is a VTOL army plane that can split into two parts: α and β. In episode 13 the Silver Gull was used for the tactic "Formation Yamato" to stop Saramandora. The tactic was used in Ultraman Mebius. Below are stats on the α and β planes, they both have nuclear jet engines. :;Stats *Length: 12 m *Width: about 16 m *Height: 5.7 m *Max Speed: Mach 6.3 *Crew: 2 - β= :;Stats *Length: About 9 m *Width: About 11.5 m *Height: About 3 m *Crew: 1 :;Weapons *Main armament: Missile Launcher *Main Wing: Laser Gun *Fuselage: Operation equipment, missiles etc. }} - Space Mammy= Space Mammy was originally a space mother ship but was modified for UGM. The Space Mammy has deadly Laser Missiles and rocket launchers for defense and also reduces travel to Mars to only 6 months. :;Stats *Length: 150 m *Hull Width: About 60 m *Main Wing Width: About 120 m *Height: About 50 m *Max Cursing Speed: Mach 3 *Crew: 6 }} Gallery ugm emblem.png|UGM Emblem 0401.jpg UGM.jpg|UGM Base and Emblem Target.jpg|Telesdon, Red King and Zetton are targets for the training of UGM SCOOTER_S7.jpg 0501.jpg UGMII.jpg UGM-BASE.jpg UGMIII.jpg 0300.jpg UMG symbol.png|UGM symbol Harada and Taijima return.jpg|Taijima (left) and Harada (right) return to help UGM fight their last monster Metorologist Yuki and Sera from science division with.jpg|Meteorologist Yuki (left) and Officer Sera (right) from UGM Science presenting a Juno android (center) UGM I.jpg UGM II.jpg Trivia *UGM seems to be the Showa equivalent to GUYS as all of the members have knowledge of the past monsters. **UGM also inspired GUYS. *UGM is the first attack team to have affiliations with a another different attack team (UNDA - United Nations Defense Army) **One of UNDA's generals became a minor antagonist in episode 22 by being paranoid about the Underground Men attacking the Earth so the general shot some UGM and UNDA members to launch the missile causing Gomora to appear. *Parts of the UGM base where taken at the Tokyo University of Pharmacy and Life Science School of Pharmacy one episode even shows students of that school in the background. *Formation Yamato was a plane tactic used on the Silver Gull that was invented by Takeshi Yamato to stop Saramandora. **This tactic was used in Ultraman Mebius. *Takeshi Yamato and Captain Ooyama are the only characters that do not change positions in the series. **This is very similar to how Captain Moroboshi and Gen Ohtori are the last members of the MAC attack team. Category:Teams Category:Ultraman 80 Characters Category:Attack Teams Category:Ultraman 80 Category:UGM